With the increased use of portable electronic devices such as notebooks, portable telephones, cameras and others and with the increased use of current-driven automobiles, lithium ion secondary batteries with high energy density have attracted increasing attention as a power source.
Further, attempts are being made for providing semiconductor devices or semiconductor-based devices having an integrated power source.
Lithium ion secondary batteries typically include a cathode comprising a lithium-containing transition metal oxide or the like, an anode typically made of a carbon material and a non-aqueous electrolyte containing a lithium salt as well as a separator situated between the anode and the cathode.
In order to meet the increasing demands on capacity and performance, new concepts for lithium batteries that can be manufactured in a simple manner are desirable.